Baldi's Nightmare
Baldi's Nightmare is a 3D horror game created using the Unity engine by Mideval Games. Story After a hard day working at Here School, Baldi decided to take himself a long nap to relieve of his stress. He dreamt that he was back at his schoolhouse, but something wasn't right. It was dark in there and when he tried to leave through the main entrance, the door wouldn't budge. Everyone he knew that was in this dark version of the school wasn't the same. They looked sick, twisted, and wrong in many ways. He wishes he could wake up from this dream, but he can't. The only way he can escape is to find another exit or risk being trapped in this nightmare, forever! Gameplay 'Story Mode' You control Baldi as you traverse through a nightmare version of the schoolhouse. In order to escape, you must look for 8 keys that are hidden all around the school and escape from this nightmare. You're not alone though, as there are sick, twisted nightmare versions of everyone he knows. So watch out for them. Every time you manage to escape, you will advance to the next stage. This mode contains about 20 stages and each stage the schoolhouse changes shape, making it harder to escape. Once you reach the 20th stage, you'll have to go against a corrupted version of Baldi himself, who is known as Corrupted_Data211249. It's an Upstander’s Introduction Once the player reaches Stage 5, a cutscene will play, which introduces a new character by the name of It's an Upstander. He tells Baldi that it's dangerous to fight alone and that with the help of him, the two of them can make it out of the nightmare. It's an Upstander works differently to how he appeared in Baldi's Basics. Instead of taking out bullies, he protects Baldi by temporarily stunning enemies and has a 40% chance of killing enemies temporarily. It's an Upstander dies Once the player reaches stage 13, another cutscene will play. Baldi and It's an Upstander will enter through the main door. Baldi will then ask, "Jeez, how many hallways does this school have?", followed by a reply from It's an Upstander saying, "I don't really know, but it's best we stay together. As we don't know who might get us." He then feels something in his chest. It suddenly gets worse, until a claw finally sticks out of It's an Upstander's chest and slices it open, resulting in him falling to the ground, revealing that Nightmare Tormentor had done the job. "Upstander, No!" Baldi yells as he quickly gets down on his knees. "どうしたのバルディ?あなたの友人の1人があなたの目の前で死ぬのを見ることを好まないか!" ("What's wrong Baldi? Don't like seeing one of your friends die right in front of you?!"), said Tormentor asks as Baldi looks at his poor friend dying. "You no good piece of filth! Why the hell would you do that?!" Baldi asks in a mean way? "なぜなら、もし彼があなた自身の悪夢を通してあなたをずっと助けたなら、それはまったく公平でしょう!手に入るか?" ("Because, if he helped you all the way through your own nightmare, then it would be fair at all! Don't you get it, you stupid idiot?") the Tormentor replies. "誰も助けてくれないぞ、ごまかせ!" "No one's gonna help you now, fool!", he then let's out a evil laugh and walks off. Baldi just looks down at his dying friend, already feeling bad for him. "Baldi, I'm sorry this had to happen." It's an Upstander said to Baldi. "I just wanted to help you, but now it's my time." "It wasn't your fault", Baldi replied. "I wish your time didn't come so quickly." He quickly begins to tear up. It's an Upstander then tells Baldi, "Don't worry about me." "Just go on with out me. And remember... This isn't real." It's an Upstander eventually dies. "Well...", Baldi gets back on his feet. "I guess I know what I have to do now." 'Endless Mode' In Endless Mode, you get to play through all 20 stages, including some randomly-generated ones. What makes this different from Baldi's Basics is that you get to set the difficulty, who comes after you, and how many keys you need to escape. The maximum amount of keys you'll need to collect is 8 '''and the minimum amount of enemies that can get you is '''2. You can even set where It's an Upstander helps you in certain stages or not! Enemies More characters will be added later. Items / Weapons *Starter Weapon / Item Endings Bad Ending After defeating Corrupted_Data, Baldi pushed open the exit and ends up falling into an abyss. He then abrubtly wakes up sweating, saying to himself, "My god, that was the worst nightmare I've ever had in my life." He then got up and got ready for a new day of teaching. During class, Obsidian asks Baldi a question and to his suprise, something didn't seem right. Obsidian began to glitch up and suddenly, everyone else in class began to glitch. This straight up scared Baldi, resulting in him running out of his classroom. As Baldi ran down the hall, he somehow ran into a zombified version of Playtime, in which he dodged. He finally managed to get to the Principal's Office. Once he entered, he tried to explain to the Principal of the thing what was happening to the school, but the principal just told Baldi to calm down and there was nothing to worry about. "It's okay Baldi, it's all in your head. You just need to stay calm", he said. Baldi then took the principal's advice and calmed down. He only stayed calm for a second, as he saw the principal turn into how he looked in his nightmare. He tried to leave the Principal's Office, but door wouldn't budge. So he got into a corner. Baldi then realized that he wasn't awake, he was still in the nightmare world. The walls became faded and red. He then saw that everyone, who was now in their corrupted form, including the principal was standing there, staring at him. Baldi then saw what look like... "No, it can't be. I killed you!" He was looking face-to-face with Corrupted_Data, his corrupted doppelganger! Baldi tried to get up, but he was quickly forced down by both Obsidian and It's a Bully, both horribly corrupted! Baldi then screamed as his own doppelganger flew towards himself, killing him. What did he do wrong? Why was he still in his nightmare? This is later continued in Baldi's Nightmare 2: 6 A.M. at Here School. Good Ending This ending can only be achieved by finding all 9 of the hidden, golden notebooks which are scatter around 7 of the 20 stages. 2 of the notebooks located in 2 of the stages. After defeating Corrupted_Data, Baldi pushed open the exit and ends up falling into an abyss. He then abrubtly wakes up sweating, saying to himself, "My god, that was the worst nightmare I've ever had in my life." He then got up and got ready for a new day of teaching. During class, Obsidian asked Baldi a question. For a second, Baldi just sat there at his desk with a disturbed look on his face. Obsidian then asks, "Are you okay, Baldi? Is something bothering you?" Baldi then shakes his head, looks over to Obsidian and says, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." He pauses for a second and then says to her, "Nevermind, don't worry about it." He then smiles, "It's nothing you need to worry about." To this day, he will never forget the time he had that terrifying nightmare. At least it wasn't real. █████████ Ending If the player enters the left door during the second part of the secret level, the secret ending will begin. Baldi is heard slowly walking down the dark hallway. He asks himself, "Why isn't my flashlight turning on? The batteries can't be dead already!" He is then heard smacking the underneath of his flashlight, in which it finally turns on. He is now shown to be in a dark room with what looks like a person, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. The person appeared to be starring at the corner of a wall and chuckling to himself. Baldi then asks the unknown person, "Um... sir? Are you okay?" The unknown person's chuckle quickly changed to a psychotic laugh. Baldi then asks, in a frightened voice, "Sir, you're starting to freak me out! Do you need something?" The unknown person then turns around revealing that said person is Filename_2. "Oh no, It caaaaaaaaaa@*&%()@*&*#(&%#(*_&%_(*!" As soon as Baldi could finish his sentence, his voice became corrupted. Filename_2 then flys straight at Baldi, resulting in the screen being filled with dead pixels and a bunch of corrupted junk, with a loud glitchy sound plays in the background for about 5 seconds, followed by the screen cutting to black. When the end card appears, a sound file will play of Filename_2 saying, "yortseD eht emaG, eenvr ocem abkc, or else," followed by a loud buzz and the game closing. Secret Stage (Stage -1) This stage can only be found if the Crimson Notebook is found. There's a 30% chance that the notebook will appear in one of the 20 stages, except the 20th stage. Once the Crimson Notebook is collected, the notebook will quickly be replace by a character that can't be found in the main game. A character similar to how Baldi appears on the Bad Ending picture, which goes by the name of Bloody Baldi. Bloody Baldi will then jumpscare the player and end their game. Once the player is sent to the main menu, there will only be 3 choices, "New Game", "Stage Select", and "Quit Game". New Game will start the game on the secret stage, Stage Select will have only one stage, which is the Secret Stage. The Secret Stage at first looks like the first stage, but appears to be lit up with red lights. If the player attempts to walk around or enter the first room to the left, the player will be teleported into an empty room with a message on one of the walls, which reads "YoU'Ve jUsT mAdE A BiG miStAkE cOmiNg HeRe." You cannot leave this room as there doesn't seem to be a door anywhere in said room. The player will then be teleported into another room after about 5 seconds. This new room appears to be one of the classrooms from the first stage, but with nothing on the desks. The chalkboard thats shown on the wall reads "NoW yOu sHaLL sUfFeR tHe CoNsEquEnCeS!!!" Even though there is a door, attempting to exit through it will result in the player being teleported back to it's original position in said room. Forcing the player to wait until something happens. After waiting for 20 seconds, a creepy and distorted version of Baldi's laugh will play. Bloody Baldi will then enter the room and quickly kill the player, but the game won't end. Instead, the game will load up the second part of the secret stage. The second part start with the player traversing a long, dark hallway which is lit up by said player's flashlight. When the player reaches the end of the hallway, they will come across 2 doors. If the right door is entered, the player will be in some sort of maze. If said player manages to find his way out of the maze, they'll end up at an exit which will send the player back to the first stage. Otherwise, if the player enters through the left door, they will be sent through another dark hallway. Resulting in the player recieving the secret ending. Please refer to the ending section for a description of the Secret Ending. Gallery Baldi's Nightmare Promo Image.png|The Title Screen and Promo image for Baldi's Nightmare Baldi's Nightmare Bad Ending.png|The Bad Ending Image with Baldi, completely ripped apart, laying in a pool of blood, with his doppelganger staring at the player Baldi's Nightmare Good Ending.png|Good Ending Image with Baldi and his friends in their normal state. Only possible when all 9 Golden notebooks are found Baldi's Nightmare █████████ Ending.png|The █████████ Ending Image when you complete the secret Stage -1 by taking the left path. Category:Games